De los Puentes y Otros cuentos
by Letos-night
Summary: -universo alterno- One Shot, Aioria x Shaka, Una historia sumamente dulce y romántica que inicia con dos niños soñando debajo de un puente *W* pequeña parte de lime al final


**De los puentes y otros cuentos...  
Aioria x Shaka  
One – Shot  
Advertencias: Situado en un Universo Alterno  
Fic dedicado a: Aurora Undomiel y Ame**

.-.

* * *

******  
**

.-.

******- No saldré… esta vez lo juro por Dios mismo… no voy a salir de este puente en el que me escondo, no voy a asomarme siquiera al exterior… esta vez no… me quedaré oculto para siempre, si, este parece ser un buen lugar para vivir después de todo ¿cierto?, es espacioso, tiene agua justo a un lado, me protege de la lluvia… no tengo motivo alguno para salir… y no pienso hacerlo… ya no… me quedo a vivir en el puente y lo demás… lo demás… ¡que se vaya muy lejos!, por que yo no pienso marcharme de este puente… no que no… - **

Se abrazó aún más a sus propias rodillas mientras seguía hablando únicamente para si mismo, lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras el pequeño niño de nueve años buscaba esconderse aún más en aquel puente… que ni el sol supiese donde se hallaba, para que no fuera corriendo a delatarle con su padre, enterró sus verdes ojos en las rodillas dejando que sus cabellos castaños, siempre despeinados se desbordasen, tal y como el llanto mojaba las piernas y sus sollozos le hacían convulsionar débilmente…

No, en esa ocasión no iba a regresar… ya no…

Alzó de nuevo la mirada y la clavó en el agua del riachuelo que bajo el puente corría… era cristalina y pura, como los ojos de Shaka… sus mejillas se cubrieron de un enorme sonrojo con tan solo pensar en ello, y con eso logró tranquilizarse un poco al apartar sus pensamientos de los motivos que le habían llevado a ocultarse debajo del puente… cuando pensaba en Shaka se olvidaba de todo… y es que era lo más, más, más, más hermoso que había visto en su vida…

Además era su "más mejor" amigo… hubiera querido avisarle de su repentina huída al puente, pero no había tenido tiempo de ello, simplemente salió corriendo a todo lo que daba de su casa… con los gritos de su padre borracho a sus espaldas… y la mejilla amoratada por el golpe… aún dolía… y extrañaba mucho a Aioros…

Ahora nunca iba a volver a verlos, a ninguno de los dos, por que no pensaba salir de ese puente… nunca, ni aunque de ello dependiera su vida… tal era su resolución…

Aioros, su hermano… ¿Por qué se había marchado lejos?, fue entonces cuando comenzaron los problemas en su vida… dos años atrás, cuando su hermano mayor se fue a otra ciudad con ayuda de una de sus tías… la noche que se marchó su padre estaba muy molesto, como todas las noches, y comenzó a discutir con su hermano, como siempre… entonces él se asomó por la puerta y vio como Aioros golpeaba a su padre y se marchaba entre gritos e insultos por parte de su progenitor… entonces él, salió del escondite y se abrazó a su padre que sin demoras le arrojó lejos de si…

Esa fue la primera vez que lo golpeó…

Y siempre le culpaba de todo…

Los golpes dolían… y ya no quería que siguiera dándoselos… estaba harto de ello, y por eso no iba a salir… entonces comprendía que quizás y solo quizás, esa era la razón por la cual su hermano se había marchado a los quince años… seguramente lo golpeaba también… ¿se habría escondido debajo de un puente?, no, se había ido con su tía…

Yél no lo veía desde entonces, hace dos años…

Pero nada de eso importaba realmente, lo único que él quería era una televisión para que su nueva residencia, el puente, fuese absolutamente perfecta y ya no necesitara salir para nada…

Por que no iba a hacerlo, ya no, su casa era sucia y fría, su padre siempre lo golpeaba y le gritaba… lo único bueno en la vecindad eran los ojos de Shaka… los lindos y preciosos ojos de Shaka que eran la cosa más, más, más, más bonita que hubiera visto en su vida…

Sonrió al recordarlos una vez más y fijó su vista en la tierra pensando que las piedras blancas de río, podrían ser parte de su piel… se sonrojó por tener tales pensamientos y soltó una risilla nerviosa al tiempo que escondía su avergonzado rostro en las rodillas…

Se recargó sobre la fría piedra que conformaba el puente, su nuevo hogar, y comenzó a pensar en el primer día que le vio entrar a la vecindad donde ambos vivían… era un año menor que él y sus padres eran extraños… al recordarles no pudo menos que hacer una mueca divertida…

Su padre los detestaba, y no entendía por que… decía que eran unos malditos viciosos… a él no se lo parecían, el papá de Shaka se llamaba Shiryu, y siempre estaba contento, hablaba sobre música y plantas, y le gustaba jugar con ellos, o llevarles a surfear, o siempre mostrarles cosas divertidas de la naturaleza… además le encantaban las plantas… se dedicaba a dar clases de yoga o algo así… y su mamá era genial, se llamaba Marina, y siempre tenía una pañoleta en la cabeza… le recordaba a las señoras que te adivinan la suerte en las ferias… de hecho a eso se dedicaba, y era tan divertida y amable como su papá…

Él, por su parte, no tenía mamá… había muerto el día que él nació, y su padre siempre le echaba la culpa… pero la señora Marina decía que no era culpa suya, y que seguramente su madre ahora era muy feliz y bailaba todo el tiempo…

Y realmente quería creer que era verdad… si, también iba a extrañar a los padres de Shaka, pero ya no había vuelta atrás… tendría que acostumbrarse a su nuevo destino como el hombre que era… vivir debajo del puente, y quizá edificar toda una ciudad que sirviera de cobijo a los chicos que escapasen de casa… la "Ciudad del puente", o no, mejor "La ciudad del Puenteaioria", si eso sonaba mucho mejor…

Al menos suficientemente bueno para ser el nombre de su nuevo hogar…

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la tierra mientras el aburrimiento comenzaba a inundarle… ya no estaba triste ni asustado… ahora solo tenía hambre, seguramente ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana y no había almorzado nada… se mordió el labio inferior mientras valoraba si regresar o no a casa… pero enseguida alejó tales ideas de si, no quería regresar a que siguieran golpeándolo cuando él no había hecho nada, además, ya estaba comprometido con los animales que vivían bajo el puente a que juntos edificarían la ciudad más grande del mundo…

Entonces escuchó pasos y se replegó contra la piedra del puente sudando frío al temer que le hubiesen encontrado… los pasos eran ligeros y sigilosos… si, definitivamente alguien buscaba a otro alguien, o a un algo… y él no quería que lo encontraran, definitivamente no lo quería… repasó las opciones a su alcance… ¿echarse al agua?, no, no sabía nadar muy bien…

******- Piensa, Aioria, piensa… - **

Miró a todos lados cuando una cabecita rubia de mirada traviesa le descubrió

******- Ah, aquí estás… - **

******- Shaka… -**Comenzó a sonrojarse, como siempre que le veía**– ¿Cómo estás? – **

******- Yo bien… ¿y tu? – **

******- Bi… bien… - **

******- ¿Otra vez te escondes en el puente? –**Sonrió divertido

******- ¡Yo no me escondo en el puente!****–**Se defendió

******- ¿Entonces que haces? – **

******- Yo… yo… -**No atinaba a que responder**– Yo… ¡he decidido que ya soy un hombre y es hora de que viva solo! – **

******- ¿Y? – **

******- Ah, pues voy a vivir debajo del puente – **Sonrió con satisfacción

******- Tienes que estar bromeando… -**Enarcó una ceja**– Eso no se puede – **

******- ¿Y por que no? – **

******- Por que… - **

******- A ver, no sabes que decirme ¿Verdad? – **

******- ¡Por que no hay baño! –**Mostró superioridad ******– Ni refrigerador, ni cocina, ni luz eléctrica… ¡Ni televisión! – **

******- En tu casa tampoco hay Televisión – **

******- Pero tenemos todo lo demás… - **

******- De todas formas he decidido vivir en el puente – **Se mostró resuelto y Shaka se sentó justo afuera del puente

******- ¿Otra vez? – **

******- Hn – **

******- Aioria… siempre que dices que te vas a quedar a vivir aquí llegamos tarde a casa… - **

******- Pues yo no te invité a venir conmigo… - **

Se sentó sobre el suelo, uno bajo la sombra del puente, el otro bajo el sol… el castaño con las rodillas abrazadas contra el pecho, el rubio metiendo los pies al riachuelo cristalino y fresco… en un silencio que les hacía sentir extrañamente cómodos…

******- Aioria… - **

******- ¿Qué? – **

******- ¿Te pegó mucho? –**

No quería responder… desvió sus ojos verdes que nuevamente se llenaban de lágrimas… el ojiceleste se mordió el labio inferior arrepentido de la pregunta que acababa de hacer… fue cuando observó el enorme moretón en la mejilla hinchada que buscaba esconderse detrás de los cabellos castaños y su brazo… los ojos azules del pequeño rubio se llenaron de lágrimas y estiró su mano intentando acariciar su mejilla, pero el moreno se alejó…

******- Aioria… - **Desvió sus ojos y gotas de agua salientes de sus ojos celestes llegaron al suelo**– Lo siento… - **

******- No es tu culpa… solo no quiero hablar de esto… -** Sonrió animado**– ¡Mejor vamos a jugar¿Si? – **

******- ¿Y no vas a volver a casa? – **El castaño bufó**– ¡Hablo en serio¡No puedes quedarte a vivir aquí! – **

******- ¿Y por que no? – **

******- Aioria… - **

******- Es mejor que allí… -**Suspiró ******– Además el puente es cómodo… - **

******- No Aioria, el puente no es cómodo… ¡ya se¿Por qué no vienes a vivir a mi casa otra vez? – **

******- Por que a la semana va a sacarme y será peor… - **

******- Entonces… - **

******- ¿Qué? – **

******- ¿Por qué no le contestas las llamadas en serio a tu hermano y le dices que si te quieres ir con él…? - **

******- … - **

******- Anda… - **Le sonrió intentando encontrarse con sus ojos**– Habla con él… siempre te está llamando y tu nunca le dices nada en el teléfono, además de que casi no le contestas – **

******- Él me dejó – **Hizo cara de puchero

******- No puedes estar enojado para siempre – **

******- ¡Si puedo! – **

******- Aioria… solo habla con él para que venga por ti… ¡te apuesto a que si le hubieras dicho lo que pasa, y no que tu papá es genial y bueno contigo ya habría venido! – **

******- ¡Si tu ni conoces a Aioros! – **

******- ¡Pero me has hablado de él! – **

******- ¡NO ME GRITES! – **

******- ¡¡TÚ NO ME GRITES!! – **

Los dos se miraron fijamente y finalmente sonrieron de nuevo…

Shaka tenía razón, aunque nunca había regresado, su hermano mayor procuraba hablarle por teléfono para saber como marchaba todo… Aioria siempre le decía que las cosas estaban bien, que su padre le quería mucho y que jamás le había puesto un dedo encima… no quería que volvieran por él como si fuera un niño llorón ¡¡por que no lo era!!, aunque ahora mismo estuviese llorando… aunado eso, estaba el hecho de que, por mucho que quisiera a Aioros, su hermano, no quería marcharse así como así… se iba a sentir solo y raro en una ciudad lejana…

Y entonces si que nunca más vería a Shaka…

Nunca…

******- Esa no es la solución… - **

******- ¿Entonces cual es la solución? –**Sonrió de lado**– ¿El puente? –**

******- ¡Pues algo es algo! – **

******- Aioria… deja de decir tonterías, no te vas a quedar a vivir debajo de un puente y punto final. – **

******- Hn… - **

******- Anda, ven conmigo y le vamos a hablar a Aioros… - **Se estiró y le jaló del brazo

******- No… -**El castaño se resistió

******- ¿Por qué no? –**Le jalaba haciendo fuerza

******- Por que no quiero –**No permitía que le movieran ni un ápice

******- ¿Y por que no quieres?****–**El castaño era más pesado y no conseguía pararlo

******- Por que no… –** Por fin se deshizo del agarre del rubio

******- Pero Aioria… - **

¿Cómo hacerle comprender que al final era lo mejor para él mismo?

Suspiró y se llevó una de sus manos al cabello rubio, enredando un mechón entre sus dedos, y pensando en cuales serían las palabras más inteligentes y adecuadas para dirigirle a su terco amigo, después de todo no era plan que viviese así el resto de sus días… y no, Shaka no quería llegar un día y descubrir que la bestia de su padre le había golpeado más de la cuenta y…

******- ¡¡¡NO!!! – **

******- ¿Qué? – **

******- ¡Aioria! – **Se lanzó a su cuello y se abrazó de él…**- No quiero que te pase nada – **

******- ¿Qué mosca te picó ahora? – **

******- ¿Por qué no te vas con tu hermano? – **

Sus miradas se encontraron y el rubio se ruborizó enormemente al descubrir de que forma se había lanzado contra su amigo, el moreno también se sonrojó y se separaron violentamente… nuevamente se quedaron en un profundo silencio…

Aioria siguió jugueteando con la tierra y Shaka moviendo sus pies en el agua que goteaba y salpicaba marcando ondas que reflejaban la luz del Sol que ya iba marcando la tarde, y hora a hora se acercaba a una resolana tranquila que anunciaba la hora de comer y volver a casa…

******- Ya, vámonos – **Shaka se puso de pie

******- Te dije que no –**Se aferró a sus rodillas

******- Aioria… - **

******- Ya no me digas… ¡Es un buen plan! – **

******- … -**

******- De esa manera podemos seguir viéndonos… - **

******- ¿Qué? – **

******- Aioros vive muy lejos –**Aventó una piedra sobre el agua**– Y si me voy con él, estaré a demasiadas horas de distancia… y entonces ya nunca voy a verte… -** No se atrevió a verle a los ojos ******– Y yo no quiero dejar de verte por nada en este mundo… nunca, nunca, nunca… - **Dejó que sus jades se posaran nuevamente en los cielos**– Eres la única familia que tengo y… te quiero… ¡no quiero dejar de verte!, así que prefiero… - **

******- ¿Quedarte en el puente? – **Shaka hablaba tranquilo y muy contento

******- S… si… -**Se mostraba tímido**– ¿Es demasiado tonto? – **

******- Si Aioria… - **Se acercó ******– Lo es… - **

Una nube cubrió al sol por unos segundos en los cuales el ojiceleste pensó las palabras sintiendo un extraño hormigueo en su interior… su padre siempre hablaba del amor y el romanticismo, como su fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo, normalmente todo eso le daba sueño o le aburría, pero ahora comprendía ligeramente a que se refería…

La nube se marchó y el rubio ensanchó su sonrisa haciendo el que moreno se sonrojara aún más, entonces le hizo señas para que se acercase

******- ¿Qué? – **

******- Ven, sal del puente – **

******- No, ya te dije que aquí me quedo… por que… - **

******- Si, ya entendí, pero te quiero decir un secreto – **

******- No me lo voy a creer, no soy tonto – **

******- Ya se que no eres tonto… - **Le guiñó un ojo****** – Ven… - **

******- Mmm – **

******- Anda… ven… -**El moreno se mostraba indeciso****** – Aioria… ¿Acaso no confías en mi? – **

******- Sabes que si… - **

******- ¿Entonces? – **

******- Mmm, ya voy… espera… - **

******- Jajajaja¿a que? – **

******- A algo… - **

******- Eso ya lo entendí, mi pregunta es que… - **

******- Hn… - **

******- ¡Aioria! – **

******- Ya voy, ya voy - **

El moreno refunfuñó y comenzó a acercarse por el puente, aún no estaba demasiado confiado, conocía a Shaka y no era la primera vez que se hallaban en esa situación… en más de una ocasión le había sacado de aquel tibio refugio que constituía el puente para conducirle a casa… pero esta vez era una promesa… una promesa de no regresar y comenzar con la gloriosa edificación de aquella ciudad de ensueño…

Mientras se acercaba pensaba en su hermano y lo que el rubio había dicho… que le hablase, que se fuera con él… sonaba tan bien… pero no… si se iba no volvería a ver al ojiazul nunca… eran más de diez horas de camino, al menos eso era lo que su hermano decía…

Pero Shaka siempre tenía razón y lo sabía… no iba a poder quedarse a vivir en aquel puente toda la vida… seguramente los monstruos que allí habitaban llegarían en la noche a reclamarlo como su propia casa, y le obligarían a entrar a su ciudad de terror… él no quería transformarse en esa clase de criatura, por que entonces significaría dejar de ser Aioria y nunca mirar nuevamente los ojos de Shaka… que eran la cosa más, más, más bonita que podía existir en la tierra… precisamente por eso odiaba a los trolls y toda clase de horribles seres que vivían debajo de los puentes… Pero no iba a hablarle sobre eso a Shaka o se reiría de él…

Seguía sumido en esos pensamientos cuando una de las blancas manos de Shaka se posó en sus mejillas… devolviéndole la atención a la realidad…

******- ¿Shaka? – **

******- Shh – **

******- ¿Qué? – **

******- Te voy a dar un beso –** Los ojos del castaño se abrieron desmesuradamente

******- ¿QUÉ? – **

******- Aioria, no te muevas – **

El moreno asintió torpemente y Shaka bajó nuevamente su mano el agua fría del riachuelo aún mojaba uno de sus pies… se acercó lentamente cerrando sus ojos, Aioria los cerró al mismo tiempo… y le sintió acercarse…

Estaba nervioso… no se movió ni un poco…

Y entonces sus labios se rozaron tierna e inexpertamente…

Fue su primer beso… de ambos… se separaron sonrojados en extremo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto durante algunos minutos… hasta que el rubio sonrió divertido y se puso de pie extendiendo su mano a Aioria…

******- ¡Ahora estamos comprometidos! – **

******- ¿Qué? – **

******- Me besaste, eso significa que tienes que casarte conmigo… - **

******- ¿Y quien dice? – **

******- Bueno… no estoy muy seguro, pero cuando mi padre me habla de esto, siempre terminan casados… - **

******- De acuerdo… creo que está bien… -**Aioria sonrió aún debajo del puente

******- ¿Entonces? – **

******- ¿Qué? – **

******- ¿Te vas a ir con tu hermano? – **

******- Pero… - **

******- Estamos comprometidos, así que eso significa que tenemos que volver a vernos… - **

******- ¿Estás seguro? – **

******- ¡Si! – **Sonreía animado**– Anda… vente… - **

******- Bueno… creo que estará bien… ¿cierto? – **

******- ¡Claro…! - **

Estiró la mano y se puso de pie saliendo del puente y caminando al lado de Shaka por los extensos jardines con rumbo a la vecindad en la cual ambos vivían…

******- Aioria… - **

******- ¿Si? – **

******- ¿Me prometes que no se te va a olvidar? – **

******- ¿Qué? – **

******- Nuestro compromiso tonto… - **

******- ¡Claro que no! – **

******- ¿Entonces vamos a ser novios siempre? – **

******- Si… -**El castaño sonrió**– Eso creo… - **

******- ¿Me lo prometes? – **

******- Si… - **

******- Aioria… - **

******- ¿Qué pasa Shaka…? – **

******- Te quiero – **

Llegaron al edificio y fuero directo al departamento de la familia de Shaka, sus padres les recibieron con la comida lista y una sonrisa… al llegar el anochecer le prestaron el teléfono… Aioria no tenía que regresar a casa por algunos días, pues con seguridad su padre ni se daría cuenta de su ausencia…

Marcó los diez números y esperó a que le dieran tono…

******- ¿Bueno¿Tía? Habla Aioria… ¿estará mi hermano? Si, espero, gracias… -** Miraba nervioso a Shaka cuando le contestaron al otro lado ******– ¿Bueno¿Aioros?, Habla Aioria… oye… tengo que hablar contigo… necesito… necesito que… vengas… - **

Al día siguiente Aioria salió de casa con una maleta en mano al lado de su hermano, y únicamente volteó hacia atrás para mirar al pequeño de cabellos dorados que se despedía de él con un gesto entre alegre y triste…

Pero no tenía que preocuparse ¿cierto?, después de todo estaban comprometidos… y ese SI que era un GRAN plan…

Se marchó en autobús al lado de su hermano mayor, el viaje lo realizaron en silencio… irónicamente, a pesar de no haberle visto durante dos años, no se sentía incómodo con Aioros, al contrario, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió cuidado y protegido…

******- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Hubiera venido por ti… - **

******- Ya lo se… - **

******- Bien¿Por qué no lo hiciste?, te lo pregunté varias veces – **

******- Por que no quería que vinieras por mí, yo planeaba resolver todo esto solo… - **

******- Aioria… - **

******- Después de todo tu… - **

******- ¿Me fui? – **

******- Hn… - **

******- Lamento haberte dejado así… planeaba regresar, pero tu no querías… - **

******- Hn… - **

******- No te preocupes, yo me voy a hacer cargo… no tienes que regresar a ese lugar nunca más… - **

Sorprendentemente, el saber eso, le causaba una mezcla de emociones amargas y dulces…

"_Los violines resuenan tranquilos a la espalda de un té frío que se remueve en el vaso junto con la cuchara metálica que revuelve y vuelve a la par que se vuelca en la rueda de la gota sudorosa en verano mientras el libro se posa sobre la mesa tapizada de madera y pintura en cielo de mañana cansada… pero las letras sobre la servilleta se vuelven oraciones y las oraciones párrafos, así como los párrafos páginas y las páginas capítulos, finiquitando como capítulos de un libro entero que se sucede en una historia renovada a ciento por ciento cuando crece en el viento… y los pasos que corren al tiempo presente se van engomando en tierras de oro que crecen y sudan y mueven montañas de hebras doradas están hechos los soles que cambian dentro de las estaciones y somos lo que somos al tiempo que creemos creer… y el tiempo pasa entre risas y juegos de uno y dos soles están hechos los tiempos…"_

Sonrió dejando la pluma sobre la mesa de madera, se talló los ojos y dio un sorbo al delicado té de frutas variadas que le refrescó en el acto… miró a cada rincón del local sonriendo tranquilo y divertido al pensar en las risillas contentas de los chiquillos de la primaria que parecían embeberse en preguntas curiosas sobre uno de sus relatos… dedicado, por cierto, a un susceptible troll que vivía bajo un puente…

Un puente…

Se puso de pie pidiendo la cuenta a la par que se estiraba… totalmente agotado… absolutamente agotado… tenía años, si la memoria no le fallaba quince, sin pisar la capital. Pero su editora había insistido, y al hallar un hueco en sus horarios se sintió afortunado y contento de poder ir…

La capital…

Caminó por las calles que regalaban calor a las suelas gastadas de sus zapatos… era un armonioso panorama de grises, cafés y otros colores el que le regalaban las calles atestadas de gente, geniales para iniciar un poema o libro más serio… pero no le llamaba la atención, para él, perderse en un relato de hadas y duendes era mucho más importante que recitar el más purista poema dedicado a la inmensidad del ocio cotidiano… no era que se burlase de los poetas, simplemente no llegaba a considerarse un escritor, sino un simple traductor de relatos…

Además adoraba las sonrisas de los niños mientras le escuchaban atentos al delinear concienzudamente la hermosa ciudad de los "Soles Agustos" que servía como una edificación que tan solo admitía chicos en su interior para regalarles casas hechas de dulce y demás menjurjes que los niños siempre, siempre, buscan…

Su teléfono sonó y haciendo una mueca contestó el celular

******- Si, si, si, no, no, no, si, si, si –**Sonrió divertido y alguien le gritó al otro lado de la línea telefónica ******– No, en serio no me estoy burlando, jejejeje, ok, lo siento, ya, no me grites, mejor dime que pasa¿a que hora? En el centro, Mmm, seh, si puedo llegar, de acuerdo, nos vemos Saori –**

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón… tenía que firmar en una librería del centro… recordaba el centro… alguna vez, muchos años atrás, fue allí a comer un helado, de las pocas cosas agradables que recordaba sobre su padre…

Su padre… tenía quince años sin verlo¿seguiría con vida?, no era que le odiase ni nada por el estilo, pero cada que mencionaba el ir a visitarlo su hermano se oponía, hasta que finalmente se olvidó de ir, de verlo, de él… ahora podría ser un buen momento, aunque tampoco era como si su progenitor se hubiese interesado en buscarlos o llamarlos…

Más bien parecía que agradecía el haberse quitado un peso de encima…

Pero no importaba, intentaría ir a verlo por la tarde, así visitaría la vecindad y…

Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios al recordarla

Quizá incluso viera a Shaka… recordaba como jugaban siendo niños, había sido su mejor amigo, y en más de un sentido le había ayudado, después de todo, de no ser por él, probablemente no le habría pedido a Aioros que fuese a recogerlo… Shaka era una de las pocas cosas que realmente extrañó al mudarse… incluso recordaba aquel día debajo del puente, su primer beso ¿Qué dirían sus novias si supieran que su primer beso se lo había dado un chico?, realmente no le importaba, después de todo había sido el más tierno que recibió en su vida…

Hasta el momento

Pero de eso había pasado demasiado tiempo, y durante esos quince años no volvió a saber o comunicarse con Shaka nunca… le dolió, pero como todo lo demás, se acostumbró…

Miró los rayos del sol directamente y se lastimó un poco los ojos… eran pocas las veces que salía de mañana, se le daba mejor la vida nocturna, era más interesante y mágica… se paró en una esquina y preguntó la forma más rápida de llegar al centro, tomó un autobús y sosteniéndose de los tubos para no caerse dio marcha al atestado lugar…

Era un hervidero de gente y casi se cae mareado al ver tantas personas caminando, empujándose los unos a los otros para poder pasar, como ver una jaula llena de pequeños insectos, el calor ya sufrido por el verano se intensificaba ante tal magnitud de gente… era caos, era locura… era genial… sonrió al pensar en una magnífica ciudad de hombres máquina que buscan la competencia y perfección, huyendo, siempre huyendo, pero intentando llegar a algún lugar que puede o no existir…

Un regalo a los ojos del buen creador de mundos…

Ensanchó su sonrisa y sus pies de veinticuatro años le llevaron a la librería sin poder apartar sus jades magnificados de las personas que seguían emitiendo un sonido con sus pies golpeando el asfalto, sus murmullos y demás…

Llegó a al librearía con los pozos verdes aún fascinados y se sentó sobre una cómoda silla de madera, saludó sonriendo amablemente, y le obsequiaron un café, lo pidió helado, enseguida abrieron las puertas grandes y comenzaron a entrar mujeres con sus hijos tomados de la mano, chicos de entre seis y dieciséis años, todos con una copia de su última maraña de ideas, como él lo llamaba, titulada "De los puentes y otros cuentos"

Uno a uno fue firmando ejemplares, ni siquiera pudo contar cuantas personas se pararon frente a si, pero a todos les saludo amablemente, contestó sus preguntas y se comportó como todo un caballero educado… finalmente frente a si se postró un joven aproximadamente de su edad, sonriendo magníficamente, estaba agotado y era el último, así que apenas le observó, llevaba gafas oscuras y el cabello escondido en una boina negra… pero su voz le cautivó unos instantes

******- El puente – **

******- ¿Eh? – **

******- El de sus libros… ¿existe? – **

******- Bueno… en mi mente – **

******- Ya veo… -**Sonrió ******– Debería ir al norte de la ciudad, aún tenemos algunos –**

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó… Aioria no pudo evitar mostrarse intrigado por sus palabras así que no le quitó la vista de encima, el extraño abrió la puerta y la campanilla sonó al tiempo que se alejaba a paso seguro, chocó contra alguien ya en la calle, pero aún le veía por la ventana, su boina cayó al suelo, y las hebras largas y doradas volaron por los aires… el corazón del moreno se detuvo un instante cuando el chico se agachó para recoger la boina y sus ojos se mostraron apenas por entre la rendija de las gafas… azules…

Como agua cristalina bajo un puente…

Como un cielo benigno en primavera…

Como la cosa más hermosa que podría ver jamás…

Como…

******- Shaka… - **

Se puso de pie en un segundo e intentó salir del local corriendo pero la gente le estorbaba el paso, cuando pudo estar un paso fuera de la librería, había desaparecido

******- ¡¡Demonios!! – **

Miró a todos lados… no, no estaba en ninguno de los rincones de aquella callejuela atestada de gente… Y sin duda alguna ese era Shaka, ninguna otra persona podría tener aquellos ojos maravillosos… aquellos pozos de celeste que se le incrustaban en el pecho… la "cosa más, más, más bonita", sonrió al recordar sus palabras infantiles…

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

Estaba totalmente frustrado… probablemente se había decepcionado al pensar que le había olvidado por completo… su pecho se contrajo con fuerza al pensar en eso… seguía observando desesperado, pero no había señales de aquel que inspiró al primer libro… escrito a los dieciséis años… ni una sola…

Estuvo horas deambulando por el centro, en busca del chico… Nada…

Finalmente, y harto de todo, tomó un autobús en dirección al norte… tenía que ver a su padre ese mismo día, pues a la mañana partiría de regreso a su propia ciudad, y querían que viajase al extranjero… era una pesadez… y por dentro se sentía angustiado y desesperado, como cuando niño, sin saber que hacer o a donde llamar… Perdido…

Llegó al norte de la ciudad, y se bajó enfrente del parque… justo allí debía seguir el puente… caminó por entre la hierba recordando juegos infantiles e inevitablemente al rubio, no podía creer ni perdonarse el no reconocerle en el acto… ¡Después de todo era Shaka¿Cómo pudo tenerle frente a si y no saber en el acto de quien se trataba?

Si pasó los primeros años llorando su ausencia…

Si pasó los siguientes años extrañándolo…

Si pasó los últimos años acostumbrándose a no verle…

Estaba furioso consigo mismo…

Y allí estaba, una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios, observó al sol calculando la hora… detestaba los relojes, siempre le habían parecido una molestia, solo le hacían apurarse sin sentido alguno e ir desesperándose al no poder cumplir con cálculos de tiempo… debían ser las cinco de la tarde cuando muy temprano… pero aún contaba con tiempo…

Cruzó el lago sobre el puente maravillándose de que le agua siguiese cristalina y pura, mirando las piedras que conformaban la construcción sobre la cual estaba… llegaban a estar enmohecidas, eso era verdad, pero seguían blancas y hermosas…

Llegó al otro lado y bajó hasta orillas del riachuelo fijándose en el interior de la construcción

******- Hola… -**Estaba sentado debajo del puente**– No creí que lo recordaras y vinieras aquí… - **

******- Sha… Shaka… - **

******- Ciertamente, pensé que era verdad cuando dijiste que solo existía en tu mente y… - **

******- ¡Lamento no haberte reconocido! – **

******- ¿Qué? –**

******- En la librería – **

******- Ah… eso… - **

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio… no sabían por donde comenzar, la sonrisa del rubio seguía exactamente igual de pura y divertida, y ante su asombro, el castaño descubrió que seguía sonrojándose al contemplarle…

******- ¿Cómo has estado? – **

******- Bi… bien… - **

******- Mentiría si dijera que no te he extrañado… -**Sonrió aún más**– La verdad, Aioria, el vivir aquí se volvió mucho más aburrido cuando te fuiste… - **

******- Yo… - **

******- Supongo que allí, donde estás, debe ser genial… con los atardeceres… seguramente ni siquiera extrañaste este lugar o… - **

******- ¡A ti te extrañé! – **

******- ¿En serio? – **

******- Si… - **

******- ¿Por qué no llamaste? – **

******- Yo… no lo se… - **

Nuevamente se sumieron en silencio… Shaka comenzó a arrojar piedras al agua, y Aioria se dejó caer sobre la hierba…

******- ¿Y a que viniste? – **

******- A promocionar mí libro – **

******- Es bueno… - **

******- Gracias… - **

******- Pero me refería a esta parte – **

******- Ah, quería ver a mi padre… - **

******- … -**Shaka se sumió en un profundo silencio

******- ¿Qué pasa? – **

******- Nada – **

******- ¿Cómo que nada? –**Se mostró intrigado ******– ¿Por qué te callaste de pronto? – **

******- No lo hice… - **

******- Si, si lo hiciste… - **

******- Pues… no se por que… - **

******- Lo hiciste justo cuando hablamos de mi padre – **

******- … - **

******- ¿Acaso le pasó algo? – **

******- No, no es eso… - **

******- ¿Entonces? – **

******- Es que… ya no vive aquí… - **

******- ¿Qué? – **

******- Se mudó hace dos años… - **

Aioria se quedó en completo silencio con los ojos muy abiertos mientras el rubio retiraba la mirada bastante apenado… no hubiera querido tener que decírselo, menos de esa manera, pero para el moreno era la última confirmación… su padre jamás los había querido… se había marchado sin decirles absolutamente nada, esperando, seguramente, que jamás se volvieran a ver… ¿Qué clase de hombre era?

Por extraño que pareciera, aún le dolía un poco…

******- Lo… lamento… - **

******- N… no… no tienes por que… - **

******- Aún así… - **

******- Y… ¿A dónde? –**Shaka suspiró**– ¿Acaso no lo sabes? –**El ojiceleste asintió**– Entonces dímelo – **

******- Se fue a otra ciudad… se casó… - **

******- ¿Qué? – **

******- Si, hace seis años… se casó –**Se mordió el labio inferior, no debió decirle eso

******- ¿Con quien? – **

******- No la conoces… era de otro lugar… - **

******- ¿Y tuvo hijos? – **

******- Aioria, no creo que te sirva de nada el saber, yo… - **

******- ¡Solo dímelo! – **

******- Si… los tuvo… - **

******- … - **

Mentalmente se reprendió con intensidad, no debió decirle todas esas cosas, que de nada le servía saber… era como echar más leña a un fuego apagado… además había estado esperando todo el mes a que Aioria diese su gira por la ciudad para verle en la capital de nuevo, y definitivamente no era sobre esas cosas sobre las cuales quería platicar…

******- Lo lamento… - **

******- Está bien… - **

******- No, no lo está, yo no quería ponerte triste, yo… - **

******- Digo que está bien Shaka, solo olvídalo… -**Sonrió algo triste**– De cualquier forma a ti te extrañaba y me alegra muchísimo volver a verte… - **

******- ¿En serio? – **

******- Por supuesto¿Acaso lo dudas? – **

Como un recuerdo añejo… esa era la situación, un recuerdo dulce que le iba regalando tiempos y destiempos en una misma canción… y de pronto comprenderlo, comprender que había algo más dentro de la mirada que de niño había dedicado a aquel ángel rubio… y ahora, redescubrir en si mismo aquella sensación…

Y ¿se llamaba amor?

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio… los minutos pasaron mientras sus respiraciones acompasadas se acompañaban con la caída de la tarde… una tarde benigna y armoniosa… una que se iba colando de nuevo… como tantos años atrás, entrando nuevamente a las vidas de ambos… un cariño de siempre y que ahora se daba…

Jamás había dejado de quererlo… pero hasta ahora comprendía la magnitud de sus emociones… aquellos constantes sueños, eran sobre, por y para él…

******- ¿Y tus padres? – **

******- Pues… -**Shaka cruzó las piernas ******– Se fueron el verano pasado – **

******- ¿A dónde? – **

******- A la costa… -**Sonrió ******– Ya eran demasiados años de ciudad… esto no era para ellos… - **

******- ¿Y tu? – **

******- ¿Yo que? – **

******- ¿Por qué te quedaste? – **

No respondió nada, solo sonrió de nuevo y se encogió de hombros regresando los ojos de cielo al agua… no hacía falta el decirlo… se había quedado a esperarlo, por siempre, para siempre, a esperarlo… pues ese día, y ese momento era absolutamente feliz…

******- Te lo dije… -**Aioria rompió el silencio de nuevo

******- ¿El que? – **

******- Que nunca íbamos a volver a vernos si me iba… - **

******- ¿Te acuerdas de eso? – **

******- Claro¿tu no? – **

******- Si –**Asintió y le miró**– Recuerdo todo… -**Sonrió triunfal ******– Pero te equivocaste… nos hemos vuelto a ver ¿o no? –**

******- No… -**Sus jades se posaron en los finos rasgos del rubio**–****Ya no somos los mismos… - **

Ambos sonrieron lentamente, evadiendo confrontar sus miradas… no era sencillo… Aioria cortó una rama de hierba y Shaka se concentró en las piedras mohosas del otro lado del puente… pensando ambos en las palabras del moreno ¿Cuándo habían cambiado¿Qué significaban esos años?, quince, veinticuatro y veintitrés… definitivamente eran personas diferentes que parecían haber estado dando vueltas en un laberinto tan solo para terminar en el mismo lugar…

El uno al lado del otro…

******- No, no somos los mismos… -**Shaka sonrió nostálgico**– Creo que hemos cambiado bastante – **

Aioria asintió divertido sin quitarle la vista de encima… si, era sencillo identificar ahora que demonios significaba todo ese nerviosismo, tartamudeo y sonrojo… Shaka era hermoso, pero no solo se trataba de eso… sino que el silencio parecía muerte excepto cuando se encontraba a su lado, en esos momentos significaba oportunidad para beberse uno a uno los rasgos y destellos de su hermosos cielos… su sonrisa se hizo traviesa despertando un dejo de curiosidad en los celestes ojos…

******- Bueno… no todo ha cambiado… aún te vas a casar conmigo ¿cierto? –**Las mejillas de Shaka se tiñeron de un intenso rojo

******- ¡¡Dios, no puede ser que recuerdes eso!! – **Escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos ******– Que vergüenza… - **

******- Jajajaja ¡Claro que lo recuerdo!, se supone que eres mi novio, mi prometido, mi futuro esposo y… - **

Se acercó despejando las hermosas facciones de Shaka y sonriéndole con ternura e infinito amor

******- Te lo agradezco… - **

Se lanzó sobre el rubio en un apasionado beso, bebiéndose sus labios y suspiros sorprendiéndole en extremo, pero sin darle tiempo a alejarse o rechazar el beso, demandó entrada a su boca y halló consuelo con el permiso de invadir aquella cavidad, sintiéndole ceder campo y espacio en el beso apasionado y tierno en el cual ambos eran idénticos participantes… En el pasado Shaka le había otorgado la gracia de sus labios, en esta ocasión era su turno, más no como el niño asustado y pequeño que se refugiaba tras las piedras mohosas y bellas de un puente, sino como un hombre que deseaba…

Y amaba…

Con toda su alma…

Acaricio sus mejillas y le sintió estremecer bajo su peso mientras el beso se ahondaba y los delgados brazos blancos comenzaban a rodear su cuello mientras los falanges marmóreos se perdían entre los castaños cabellos del escritor… comenzaban a perderse en la pasión, deseo e inmenso amor que mantenían guardado desde hacía tanto tiempo…

Y rodaron por el suelo cayendo sin remedio al río… el agua se filtró entre su intercambio de caricias y debieron separarse para salir a la superficie con una necesaria bocanada de aire… el rostro moreno felino y seductor mostró una sonrisa sensual al rubio de mejillas rojas que no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba…

Nadó justo hasta él… le arrinconó contra la orilla…

El ojiceleste no podía creerlo… Aioria siempre había sido el más tímido… el más…

******- Te dije que no éramos los mismos… - **

Nuevamente unió sus labios en un intenso beso… aferrando la espalda del rubio e internando sus manos por entre la ropa, acariciando la fina y tersa piel mientras el ojiceleste se dejaba hacer, ambos debajo del puente que alguna vez, fue su refugio…

En un santiamén se hallaron desnudos…

Y entre el sonar del agua y sus besos intensos, hicieron…

Por vez primera…

Más no última…

El amor…

Para no perderse nunca más y respetar, ambos, lo pactado ese día, amarse siempre y no separarse, entregarse en todo momento el uno al otro, sin dejar que el tiempo pasase o les hiciera malas jugadas… amor cierto, amor perfecto, amor eterno…

Ni siquiera hacían falta explicaciones o justificaciones, pues se conocían perfectamente y era como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado… estaban destinados a terminar juntos desde el principio… y para ello no había otra opción… Aioria jamás olvidó a Shaka y Shaka siempre esperó a Aioria, en una promesa infantil que ambos eligieron hacer credo único y especial…

Y lo agradecían…

Pues se amaban…

Y eso era eterno…

Como aquel día, en el puente.

.-.

* * *

.-.

Bueno, ese fue el fic... para ser honestos es uno de los fics que me han dejado más satisfecha... no se, por lo general no se me da hacer cosas dulces :P, pero supongo k en esta ocasión algún dios me inspiró, jajajajajaja, espero que les haya gustado. y como siempre, cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

******AIORIA X SHAKA 4 EVER!!**

Letito


End file.
